vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102266-cooking
Content ---- ---- ---- I thought you gave up, mate. Just can't resist it after all huh? You masochist. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hate to say it, but you are doing it wrong mate. You don't make the multi-meat dishes until you get Meat Chef and Bug Chef talents. That will reduce your meat usage down to one each. Makes life ALOT easier. How do you get those talents without making the multi-meat meals? You make your 50 meals of each zone using the cheapest / most easily attainable (relative term) meat. You do the Cooking 1-5 tree - which really should have been the very first thing you leveled. And you do the 300 Meat, Veggie, and Bug boxes. Oh, and you only start cooking once you hit 50. Probably the most important. Cuz that's when you will have enuff gold to buy the mats you'll need. And you'll need ALOT. And it's easier to grind gold than to farm mats. And if you REALLY need to farm mats (and sometimes you do), then you can just cruise around a zone one-shotting things making noobs lives miserable (blame Carbine). | |} ---- ---- ---- At level 30, it was pretty easy to get Cooking I and II as well as Ellevar Edibles and Ellvar Chef. This gives me four Talent points, which is still one short of opening up the Level 1 Talents. I picked Deradune Chef and Deradune Victuals Cooking as my next target. The critical ingredients for the Deradune recipes are Garr Backstrap, Mammodin Flank, and Pumera Meat. At level 30, I had 2 Pumera Meat and none of the others (I leveled in Ellevar, not Deradune). There were only 11 Pumera Meat, 7 Mammodin Flank, and 0 Garr Backstrap on my server's CX. They weren't too expensive, but this is not nearly enough to get either achievement. I have spent two days far farming in Deradune. While farming, I advertised in Zone chat that I was willing to buy any meats for up to 5s each, but got no takers. Drop rates are just horrible. In total, I have gathered enough ingredients to make 15 Deradune cooking products with an extra 11 meat still in my Tradeskill bag. On the plus side, this is 8 of the 9 products necessary for Deradune Victuals Cooking. I still need one Mammodin Flank product and currently only have 3. So, I need to go farming again to make sure I have 10 or so when I go to discover the last recipe. Even then, this leaves me very short from being able to cook the 50 products to get Deradune Chef. BTW - look into the Athena AddOn which helps save progress towards discoveries. If you're on a low population server, it may still be problematic to do this. The combination of low drop rates and low demand seriously limits the available supply of materials even with the CX. The easiest Meat Chef recipe is Tough Jerky which requires 3 Tough Meat. Between my main and a couple alts, I had 270 Tough Meat. There are currently 250 additional Tough Meat on the CX on my server at 1s each. Very reasonable pricing, but still short of the 900 Tough Meat needed to earn Meat Chef. I can make up some of the difference with Tender Meat, which is on the CX at 5.72s, but there are 0 Choice Meat on the CX on my server. The other Chef achievements are even worse. Buying out the CX of all bug meat on my server's CX would cost me at least 1.5p and would still not be enough to earn the Bug Chef achievement. There are only 287 fish (Small, Medium, Large) available on my server's CX, seriously short of what is needed (although they aren't terribly expensive). I am having trouble getting enough talent points to earn Level 1, let alone getting enough to reach Level 3 for the Meat Chef talen. | |} ---- As an update, I just earned the Mammodin Masher achievement while trying to farm for my last Deradune Victuals recipe. That means 250 Mammodins defeated. This suggests to me that the drop rate really is in the 3-5% range. I probably needed around 16-20 flanks to get the discoveries I've earned so far. I bought 7 off the CX. So maybe 8-13 have dropped from the 250 I killed? Would that suggest that, in order to earn Deradune Victuals (50 meals) I would need to defeat at least 2000 meaty-beasts in Deradune? Not a scientific result, because I really have not kept track of the drops carefully. Maybe that's something I should try to do for the next round. | |} ----